


SMEXY YAOI FIC XD

by Moony (orphan_account)



Series: SMEXY YAOI FIC XD [1]
Category: Happy Days
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers (sorta), M/M, Mentions of Dangan Ronpa Characters, Mentions of Jontron, Mentions of Undertale Characters, My Immortal References, Scooby-Doo References, i need to stop, t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m Copypasta, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smexy yaoi between fonzie and richie lol!!!!!1!1111 xD (This is a trollfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMEXY YAOI FIC XD

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, I watched TheMysteriousMrEnter's review of The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang, and I concluded that it couldn't be anything but a 10-year-old's Happy Days fanfiction. I thought to myself, _I've only watched five episodes of Happy Days, and I could write a trollfic that would be better than this garbage._ This is the result.
> 
> EDIT (1/26/17): I promise this fic isn't dead! I've just been procrastinating on the third (and final) instalment of this fic... Also, Tumblr suddenly likes to find pedophilia in everything now, and they love to bitch about it, so I just wanted to clarify that everyone is over 18 in this fic.

**A/N: hi every1 im new!!!!!!! *holds up spork* my name is katy but u can call me t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m!!!!!!!! lol...as u can see im veryrandom!!!! thats why i came here, 2 meet random ppl like me ^_^... im 13 years old (im mature 4 my age tho!!) i like 2 watch  invader zim w/ my girlfreind(im bi if u dont like it deal w/it) its our favorite tv show!!! bcuz its SOOOO random!!!! shes random 2 of course but i want 2 meet more random ppl =) like they say the more the merrier!!!! lol...neways i hope 2 makealot of freinds here so give me lots of commentses!!!!**  
  
**DOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <\--- me bein random again ^_^ hehe...toodles!!!!!**  
  
**love and waffles,**  
  
*** ~t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m~***  
  
\---  
  
oen dei, rochie cunimgham wuz in his bedrom. i half no fukin idea whut he wos doing becuas idk hwat 1950s ppl did in ther spaer tyme. but THEN......................................................................................................................  
  
fonzie-kun showed up!!1  
  
"fonzie-san-kun-chan-sama-senpai desu! what are YUO doin ghere! :O" sed riechi  
  
"ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy lets frcikcle frackle, ritchiee-kun" sed da fonz  
  
"butt i thot u wer basiculy an pimp! :O"  
  
"i am lol"  
  
"and str8! :O"  
  
"so did i lmao"  
  
den they tuk  of  der 1950s kloths and fukkd sexily. butt (lol geddit cuz thsi is yaoi) TEHNNNNNNNNNNN.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"  
  
it was.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................monokuma!  
  
"kil ECHoder lol im definatly not junko" sed monokuma  
  
"BUT HWY!!!" sed rechy  
  
"bucs i huff belach" sed monokuma  
  
"wer in yaoi lauv we cint kil eechorder!!" sed rihciy  
  
"WAIT a ufcking secong......" ssed ~~temmie~~ fonzie (ILUUIMANATY CONFRIM???????//!?!?!?!?!!!1) "thers somthitng abotu monokuma's statmenyt thats suspisus..."  
  
"hwat do u men????" sed richei  
  
"i dnout think htas REALYL monokuma..." the n fonzie pullrd of monokuma's mask... but its wastn RELY monokuma... it was....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
..................................  
................................  
............................................................JONTRON!!!!11 (wif junko's pigtals lol)  
  
"oh fuk" saed jontron  
  
"o fukc" send ryuichi  
  
"h0I!" sed temfonzie  
  
"nad i woujldve gotenn away wtif it 2 if it wernt 4 u medolaing kidz" szeid jontronokuma  
  
then the tiem reset and evryothing wuz back 2 nrormmal.  
  
DA END!!!!1111

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me hard jontron-senpai


End file.
